Once Upon A Warring Romance
by afickleflakes
Summary: Tears fell from her eyes, and she looked at him again, studying his pale face.His pale, lifeless face. "I should’ve done this then… I’m sorry…” And she began to dance.The regret of hesitation had never hurt so badly. Credits to my friend Frosty. AllexLena
1. Gloves

One-shot

Word Prompt: Gloves

A/N: Wooh. This idea came about when I was cleaning my oh-so-messy room. 8D I was playing around with the gloves I wore on Friday last week and got some weird AxL ideas! So this was what I came up with.(Sorry if Allen is a bit OOC! O.O)

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

* * *

_Lenalee's POV_

"Man, is it cold…"

I moved away from the window. It was snowing outside and if I stayed there any longer, I bet I'd freeze half to death in this thin nightgown.

I'd found it surprising that it was so cold. Usually, winter mornings weren't exactly that cold unless the snow had already begun to fall the night before. And, judging by the cold I'd felt while I'd slept through the night, it hadn't. It'd actually been pretty humid too.

A knock on the called on my attention and I pulled on a coat answering with a muffled "Coming!"

When I came to the door, the person standing there looked as happy to see me as I was happy to see him.

"Good morning Lenalee," he said, beaming.

I returned the smile, "Good morning, Allen-kun."

I dug my hands into my coat pockets. It was getting colder, especially with the door open like that.

But I didn't mind. Allen was radiating with an irreplaceable warmth that was shielding me from the tiring effects of the cold.

"So, what brings you to my doorstep so early today?"

He smiled back at me.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria with me and Lavi? He already headed there first so, I thought I'd invite you along on the way. And it's not that early. You slept in."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you have had your breakfast already if it was so late?"

He laughed lightly.

"I was tired from yesterday's mission. So I slept in too."

"I see."

Oh great, now I couldn't feel my fingers. It was so cold.

He didn't reply to what I'd said so we simply stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

I was happy we were around the same height. I don't think I'd like to suffer the humiliation of being shorter than someone who's younger than me, though it will probably happen somewhere along the way.

I sighed inwardly at the thought before shattering the silence with a quiet voice.

"Okay, I'll get changed and meet you over at the cafeteria."

He smiled again. Dang, I love that smile of his.

"Okay. You know how to find me."

I smiled back, giggling a little at the light joke. Ah, if only peaceful moments like this would happen everyday, go on forever.

I shuffled back into my room, shutting the door quietly as footsteps echoed in the hallway outside getting softer and softer until nothing was left.

I hurried through my wardrobe in search of something casual and yet simple and presentable. And of course, something to suit this weather.

My thoughts wondered to how this weather was horrible, leaving roads blocked, yards clogged up in the town below the tower. Then my mind wondered to Allen and his soft, sad smile whenever winter came round. He probably had fond memories of the time he'd spent with Mana in the winter time.

I wonder if he'd make some with me.

I walked out of my room into the hallway, gloves protecting my already-numbed fingers from the cold. I had decided to put on the satin dress nii-san had given to me for my fifteenth birthday. It still fit me pretty well, considering I hadn't grown much.

Over it, I had thrown on a simple coat, made out of thick fabric material; unlike the leather one I'd worn to see Allen at the door earlier.

When I reached the cafeteria, the prominent pile of food that always went unmissed stood towering at the back of the cafeteria.

Hmm. An unusual place, but maybe they'd decided to sit with Kanda this time. Either that or Lavi had just dragged Allen over to irritate Kanda.

I headed over to Jerry's with a cup of hot chocolate and some bacon and omelette on my mind.

After getting my food, I marched over to the table where Lavi was goofing around, irritating Kanda, who had Mugen out in defence to stop any form if irritation the Bookman apprentice was up to.

Allen was simply staring in awe, a bemused expression on his face.

I sat down next to him, the tray tapping lightly on the table top as I set it down.

"Hello, Allen-kun."

"A-Ah, Lenalee."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

The usual happened as it always does whenever the four of us are together, Kanda and Lavi bickering(I used to think their friendship was forged that way. Maybe I still do.), Allen and I conversing casually.

Allen invited me out to the rooftop after breakfast, so we could see the winter morning sky, in all its glory as snowflakes cascade down to the ground.

It was utterly freezing up there!

We settle down on a ledge far away from the actual roof itself. It was pretty much taller and gave a better view though.

We had wanted to sit at the edge at first, but it looked pretty intimidating and scary because when you looked down, all you could see was a mass of white.

I was trying hard to not let my body tremble so hard from cold, and to stop the terrible chattering noise that came from my teeth(though it wasn't as bad as the trembling).

Allen noticed that I was cold and his arms wrapped around me tightly. I blushed lightly, though he didn't really notice.

"Better?" he whispered, his breath warm and calming on my cheek.

I smiled and nodded in reply.

I slipped the gloves off my hands quietly, my hand reaching for his.

His left arm that was usually gloved, wasn't, for once. But I found it peculiar, considering it was so cold. But I was grateful.

I brought the blood-red palm to rest on my cheek, the feeling warm, but rough.

He noticed my bare hand and shot me a worried look.

"Lenalee, aren't your hands cold? You might get frostbite!"

His hands made a grab for my gloves that lay beside us, on the cold frozen ground.

I stopped him short, shaking my head as my hands pressed down on his as they came to my gloves.

"I took my gloves off," I said, cupping his face with my hands, which he flinched at, considering the terrible cold temperature they were at, " so that I can feel your hands in mine."

His eyes widened slightly and I could feel the heat from his face as he looked into my eyes and I looked into his, those orbs that glowed with the same grey colour as the sky was now.

Aww, how cute, he was blushing.

I smiled.

He removed the glove on his right hand and laid his hands on mine, still on his face.

He pulled them down slowly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders once more.

"I love you."

A dark blush crept across my cheeks and I wasn't sure if it was from the cold.

The he brought his face closer to mine…

And…

Oh, come on. You know what happens next…-Blush-

* * *

A/N: hahaha. Okay, that's it. HAHAHA. Finished. X)Sorry it was a bit draggy.


	2. Keychains

Drabble-fic

A/N: Okay, I got this idea in English class when my teacher was giving out key-chain things as prizes to the winners of some games we played earlier in the term.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

* * *

_Lenalee's POV_

"Keep this."

I looked at what he just thrust into my small, pale coloured hands.

"A key-chain?"

I looked up at him with curious violet eyes.

He continued smiling at me, his own gentle, enchanting blue-grey-though it seemed more like silver mixed with blue and grey- eyes.

I love how such storm cloud-coloured eyes could be so gentle.

Understanding his gesture, I turned my attention to the main object of wonder that was attached to the keychain.

It looked like newfound treasure in my hands; cold and gold. But it had a kind of warmness to it. _Feelings, emotions._

I clicked the small piece of metal that jutted out at the bottom and the lid snapped open, revealing the picture inside.

A locket; that was what it was.

And the picture; it was the two of us, smiling.

(Though it was too obvious to be ignored and I almost burst out laughing at Kanda and Lavi's expressions in the background.)

Allen waved his hand in my face, harshly dragging me off the train of thought I had been on.

However, before he spoke, I interrupted with a question; "Why a keychain?"

Again, those grey eyes sparkled.

His arms curled around me, gently holding my waist as he pulled me close.

I could feel his breath on my neck.

So _warm…_

"This way, you'll always remember that you hold the key to my heart."

He pulled away, facing me.

He revealed the key chain that was attached to a silver chain that ran around his neck.

I realised the similarity between the two keychains. They were very identical.

His mouth curled up in a soft smile.

"And I'll remember that I hold the key to your heart because I'll always love you. For eternity."

He leaned close again.

"That's a promise," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear slightly.

I looked at him with eyes wide and tearing with salty liquid which bore happy feelings.

Suddenly, he pulled out an identical chain from his pocket.

Taking the locket from my hands gently, he ran the chain through the hole in the key-chain loop.

My hands trembled with happiness as he leaned near to me and brushed his lips against mine, putting the key-chain locket on for me.

At the affectionate gesture, I fell into his arms as soon as he was done.

We pulled away from each other after a brief moment.

I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine.

We leaned closer and then…

_Bliss._

* * *

A/N: Yup. Pretty fluffy huh? Haha.


	3. Heat

Word Prompt: Hot/Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Look, I know this is a lot like the series of drabbles in the fic Opposites by Rinali-chan, but, I have to write this out. I was studying in science class and my science teacher was explaining conduction, convection and radiation to our class, and I accidentally stumbled upon this idea. If anyone thinks I'm copying anyone, I'm sorry.  
And the length of this thing is disgraceful. Sorry.

* * *

He hugged her tight, her body limp and cold in his arms.

The absence of heat was patent in her shrunken blue lips, her heartbeat faint.

It pulsed so softly, throbbing slowly like a pump, that he almost gave up all hope that she might still be in this world.

"Please stay with me," he cried, a silver tear racing down his cheek.

A few drops of the salty liquid landed on the girl's pale porcelain cheeks.

He looked at her, grey eyes glistening with sadness.

He smiled, even more tears slipping down his cheek, crawling out of their hiding places shamelessly now.

Sure, guys weren't supposed to cry, but what was he supposed to do?

"You need a heart?" he asked the cold corpse in his arms, stroking her blood-matted hair gently, "_I'll give mine to you."_

He crouched low over her face, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"_You need, a liver?"_

He withdrew, pulling back to stare at her face again.

"_I'll give you mine, if it'll keep your blood warm and let you live."_

He bent over to kiss her again, this time on her forehead.

A drop of water splashed onto his own white locks of hair.

He bent over again, the final time he would do so.

Whispering in her ear, tears slid down his cheeks.

"_You need anything ever, I'll give you _everything."

He brushed his lips over hers, figuring it would be the last time he did so.

Those lips, so cold and blue, frozen in death, had once been so warm, so pink, now tickled his lips as he drew back, the tingle of cold ice on his lips.

"_Please, don't die on me_."

He held her head to his chest, the hand of his fractured right arm curled around her own tiny palms.

Bearing the pain that was now numbed, dissolved in his endless despair, he lifted her hand to his cheek, his own hand trembling terribly. He was sure he would never be able to use it again, not after over-exerting it like that.

But then, there really was no use of hands if he couldn't hold hers anymore, couldn't embrace her or tickle her neck when he felt like teasing her.

He concentrated on the icy hand on his cheek.

It was so brittle, so _fragile._

It would break if he held it too tight, he figured, so he didn't squeeze it, controlling his anger and sheer agony for loss of his love.

And the rain poured down on them, as if the gods in the heavens were crying, mourning for the girl in his arms as well.

The blood washed away, seeping away as the water soaked through his clothes, and washed through her ebony-coloured hair.

He waited, watching the rain pour all around them, watching the blood wash away from her beautiful black locks.

He stroked her cheek, tracing the side of her face with his fingers.

He swore to her then and there, swore that he would never leave her side, never let go, hold her tight.

He swore to her that he would keep her warm and save her, as badly injured, bloodied and battered he was.

Even if he died of frostbite, losing the feeling in his fingers out here in the cold, he'd keep her warm, keep her heart beating, keep her _alive._

He'd _die _for her.

Because heat travels from a hotter vessel to a colder one, till the both of them were of the same warmth.

He'd give her all his years he had left to live, even if it meant she would only get to live the number of years half of his life consisted of.

Tears fell fast from his silver orbs and rain pelted down harder on his back as he shielded her face from the hard pounding that made him shiver with the cold it brought along with it.

The rain hid everything; it washed the blood away, it washed the tears away.

Allen closed his eyes, activating his _Crown Clown, _laying Lenalee's head on his lap tenderly.

His eyes travelled to the black talons on his left hand.

He smiled slightly as he plunged them through his heart, stabbing it to the point of no recovery.

Crying tears of blood, he whispered final words as the violet orbs of the girl that rested on his lap opened.

"_Lenalee, I love you."_

* * *

A/N: Aww, that was so sad! He killed himself and finally she woke up, only to see him commiting suicide. O.O Sad dehh.


	4. Trepidation

To feel fear.

Is this what it's like?

When my fingers tremble,

And I hear a sound

A sound that seems to be coming from my undecided mind,

where emotions, thoughts swirl around in pure frustration,

just a fragment of my desperation.

They tremble, these hands.

When I hold him, when he's half…

Gone…

I hear his scream, hear the pain,

Hear the anguish…everything.

And I know I have to be strong,

Have to break through.

I can't feel fear.

He will come back to me.

I'm sure of it.

Despite the screams.

Despite the bangs.

Despite the horrifying gasps, those precious moments he tries to brave it.

Brave all that suffering.

Take the brunt of it all.

Has he no idea how the rest of us feel?

Does he not care how we feel?

When he's gone, when he tries to shoulder the brunt of it all?

Doesn't he care about _me_…?

Doesn't he hear me between the thin wood-planked floors of this dwelling of ours?

This dwelling of all those who care?

Doesn't he hear my cries for him in the night?

The rest of them do.

Lavi.

Kanda.

Miranda.

Marie.

Chaoji.

Nii-san.

And he stays in his office twenty-four seven,

(With the exception of Komurin building, or a meal, or some master plan of his to prevent my leaving.)

But that's not funny.

Has he tuned us all out?

Blocked us out from his earshot?

So what does he hear now then?

But then again,

It's worse than that.

It's worse, especially because of what he _sees._

Sure, we can't all understand.

We can't see the mourning souls.

We can't see the way they call out to him.

And that brings me to contradict myself.

We can't _hear _the way they call out to him for help, for eternal peace,

For a _sanctuary._

I try.

I try to understand.

I bet they all do.

Can't he understand?

We want to understand him.

Can't he understand that?

That once sentence explains it all.

We want to shoulder some of the burden too,

As nakama.

As friends.

And as for me…

Because I _love _him.

I guess it's taboo.

There's no way I'm suited to help him,

no way for him to want me.

There's no way I can measure up to him.

No way I can measure up to the strength of his resolve.

No way I can match the flawless way he hides his fear, hides his worries, anxiety.

Because this face tells it all.

It screams, loud and clear,

and even then,

if they're not looking at me,

They hear those teardrops.

They hear them as they drip off my face,

Hear the sound of my defenses practically being demolished.

Before I even know I'm crying,

It's been given away.

And he surprises me.

Because I can read him.

And he reads me best.

Feels my sorrow,

Sees my happiness.

And he only _sees _it.

Because he can't feel happiness.

It's in his eyes,

And that one left eye of his.

I _hate _it.

It kills him,

Pains him.

I know his screams, his pained gasps by heart.

They echo in my head every night when I'm asleep.

Every night is a nightmare.

Every dream detested.

Because all I see is his _suffering._

It haunts me.

And I want to take his pain away.

Want to see him smile at me.

Smile a true smile.

Can't he tell that we want to help?

We're his friends.

It's our duty.

Our obligation.

And my _mission._

To make him smile.

To make him…

_Happy._

* * *

A/N: Okay. I typed this out. Because I got scared when my bro started flinging things around, started getting angry.

Well, I'm trying my best to write.

And this was one thing I managed. --"

So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it.

(:


	5. Death: Fire or Ice?

I'd rather freeze than burn to death,

feel my heart slow to a stop,

my senses numb and daylight fade.

Sure, a slow, painful death,

But there's a chance.

A chance that I'll get to see her face,

Get to humour her into a smile,

One last time.

She'll see my face too.

And I can tell her to be happy.

Tell her to forget me once I'm gone,

To get on with life.

It'll be better than feeling the heat in a fire,

Better to hear my lips tremble,

See my lips turn blue,

Lose the feeling of my hands.

Because sight will be one of the last things to leave me.

And I want to see her.

But if I die by fire,

There'll be no eyes left to see her.

And darkness will come fast.

Death following behind it.

I love her too much to let her cry.

But if only one last time.

One last time, I get to see her smile.

Watch how delicately the two ends of her mouth curve playfully upwards.

I'll remember to wipe her tears away.

I don't want the last look I have at her be sad,

Something full of sorrow,

Depression.

That's not right.

Because only smiles belong on her face.

And if she cries,

I'll never forgive myself.

I swear.

I'll take a bullet to the head, the heart, anywhere,

Just to save her life.

I'll protect her even if that brings me out of my _grave._

I don't care.

I'll make her _happy._

I'll _protect _her.

Because I _love _her.

* * *

A/N: Now, standard disclaimer applies.

AND. Sorry that it seems weird for me to write from Allen's POV.

It was the only thing that came to mind.

-shrug-

BYE!


	6. Drink Up

One-shot: Drink Up

Disclaimer: I do not own -man. Hoshino Katsura does.

A/N: Yes, I'm alive! (:

* * *

He first saw her when she sauntered in through the brass-rimmed glass doors.

She had a pretty face with bright violet eyes and raven-coloured hair that flowed to her waist.

She was clad in a silver evening gown that reached half-way up her thighs.

And damn, that figure was too attractive for its own good.

He gulped as she approached him at the reception desk, and his heart thumped loudly against his ribcage.

He blushed lightly, a tinge of scarlet pink on his cheeks.

"Good evening, Madame. How may I help you tonight?"

Inwardly, he let out a relieved sigh.

He had not stuttered and maintained his composure in front of the strikingly beautiful lady.

He was grateful for the dimmed lights that were customised to suit a romantic situation; it allowed his blush to remain hidden in the soft light.

She smiled at him and it took a lot of effort on his part to keep himself from falling; his knees were wobbling.

"Uhm, I've made a reservation?"

Her voice was sweet, a gentle melody in his ears. He gulped as invisibly and silently as he could manage and gathered his voice.

"Alright, Madame. What name has your reservation booking been put under?"

"Lee, please," she said, "Lenalee Lee."

She smiled again.

He returned the gesture.

But it wasn't out of sheer sincerity.

He was beaming for he knew her _name_.

"Alright."

He flipped through the reservations log expertly, skillfully scanning through the cream coloured pages of cursive handwriting swiftly.

He spotted her name on the fifth page.

"Okay. Miss Lee, this way please."

He smiled good naturedly and gestured towards the doorway to the granduex dining hall.

She walked forward with light elegant steps and the boy of a receptionist moved forward in quicker steps, leading her to the table.

He ushered her to her seat in a gentlemanly fashion, shifting her chair out enough for her to sit.

She flushed at his chivalrous demeanor and took her seat.

He handed her the restaurant menu.

"Well then, Miss Lee. Enjoy your evening."

He smiled warmly at her again, silver-grey orbs glistening.

"Whoever you're meeting tonight is a lucky man."

He watched as a light pink graced her cheeks at the compliment.

"T-Thank you, too, for the compliment and your services to me tonight, Mr…" she glanced at the name tag pinned to his olive-coloured vest, "Walker."

He laughed lightly.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Lee."

Bowing suavely, he turned away and walked back to the mahogany reception desk.

-

He watched as she imbibed glass after glass of red wine.

The high-classed lady he had seen was painful to watch.

She continued to waste herself in a series of incessant wine doses as Allen watched painfully from the sidelines.

He'd been watching her for the past two hours, be it out of the corner of his eye, or from a hidden corner from which she was visible.

Her date had rejected her calls consecutively for the last two hours or so, he had observed, and after the first hour of mounting frustration, she had begun to guzzle the alcoholic drink.

The boy's clenched fist tightened.

"I can't just watch this anymore, Lavi."

The red-headed part-timer sighed.

"Look Moyashi, she's way out of your league-"

The boy turned to face his friend with an astounded expression, shock evident on his face.

His mouth hung open in astonishment.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Would you two shut up?"a cold growl came from the corner, "I'm trying to cook here."

But the blue-haired man was ignored entirely.

Lavi slapped his good friend on the back encouragingly.

"Come on, Allen. She's not the only customer here. We have a job too, you know."

Said boy nodded reluctantly and fetched a tray from the stack in the corner.

-

It was nearly 12.00AM now.

Lavi and Yuu had left, leaving him in the restaurant to finish calculating their profits for the day and close up for the night.

He'd done this voluntarily in spite of this.

In any case, he had ulterior motives.

Miss Lee was still at her table continuing her dangerous intake of alcohol, after all.

She had consumed at least ten bottles of wine in the four hours she had been waiting.

The boy pondered this.

Why would a man abandon a woman of such beauty and sincerity?

There was a soft crash from the dining hall.

He wandered at the sound. It was exactly the same as the sound of…

His eyes widened in disbelief and his head shot up to face the order window.

_It sounded exactly like a wine glass shattering into a million tiny shards._

The silver-clad lady was slumped in her seat with her head facedown on the table, her right hand hanging off the side of it.

Without thinking, the silver-haired boy scrambled through the tiny opening of the order window and sprinted between velvet covered tables to table number fourteen.

"Miss Lee! Miss Lee!"

He was shaking her now.

Looking for any possible clue to what the problem was, he studied the items laid out on the table carefully.

Aside from the dining utensils, the table was bare, and he could tell from having watched her closely earlier that she hadn't eaten even a bit.

That was not something a lady should do; devouring various bottles of wine without a bite of food.

Allen gritted his teeth.

He knew well enough the consequences of consuming several bottles of red wine in large doses without any solid food.

His master was a fierce alcoholic.

Why else was he working here?

The anger mounted in him until he was again very consciously aware of the situation at hand.

He had to help her and get her to eat something.

Shifting the chair out a little, he lifted her in his arms and lay her down on a soft velvet sofa in the corner.

Putting his hand on her forehead, he found she had a fever.

Moving quickly, he dashed to the kitchen and came back with a small basin of cold water and a wet towel.

He proceeded to place the cold towel on her forehead before running off to the kitchen to cook up something good.

-

Everything was red behind her closed eyelids, and Lenalee figured she was facing some sort of bright light.

She tried to get up and face away from it, but she was drained of energy, and only managed to sit upright.

Blinking several times, the ebony-haired girl turned to the right and opened her eyes.

They adjusted quickly, and Lenalee took note of her surroundings.

She was in a bed that was not hers, in a bedroom that was not hers, which was probably in an apartment that was not hers.

"What is this place?"

She crawled out of bed and inched towards the door stiffly.

Just then, as she placed her delicate fingers, carefully manicured nails and all, on the doorknob, the door itself swang open and she drew back in surprise.

"Ah! Are you alright? I'm so sorry. Did I scare you?"

It was the boy from earlier.

The receptionist boy with snow-white hair and a scar running down from his forehead through to his left cheek.

What was his name again…?

"Mr Walker…?"

"You remembered my name," the boy stated, eyes widening slightly.

Lenalee simply stared at him.

What was _he _doing there?

Feeling her head suddenly spinning, her knees buckled and she collapsed.

"Miss Lee!"

He caught her just before she hit the ground.

He proceeded to carry her bridal-style to the bed.

Her eyes shut tight, she flushed.

She tried to ignore the fact that he was holding her like that and instead decided to question him.

Clearing her head, she asked wearily, "Uhm, where am I?"

His cheeks were cherry red as well.

"You're… er… In my apartment…"

In spite of the splitting migraine of a headache she was suffering then, her head shot up instantly at his response.

"_What?_"

"Well..."

He set her down on the bed gently and she watched as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand awkwardly.

"You sort of passed out drinking at _the Constellation_. You were there for about four hours, drinking most of the time… I stayed behind to close up after you'd leave, but you never did leave… I saw you pass out at your table and then when I'd come to help, you had this really high fever and…"

Lenalee stared at him.

Bewildered speechless, the memories flooded back into her mind.

"Oh."

The boy bit his lip and took a step back.

"Thanks."

"Mmn."

He nodded his head, gaze focused on his feet.

She looked at him awkwardly.

Then her eyes widened in realisation of what might have happened.

"You didn't…"

His head snapped up, a light pink blush creeping up his neck. His mouth fell open in a big 'O'.

"N-No, of course not! I wouldn't do that!" he stammered, waving his hands in the air dramatically, eyes wide.

Lenalee stared at his frazzled expression, noting his features.

Thin, muscular frame…

And quite… short.

He had such a boyish face, to top it all off.

Too innocent.

Then she smiled at him.

"I trust you."

He looked just about as shocked as she felt from passing judgement over the situation so quickly.

"That's a bit… Well…"

Allen scratched his head.

The he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Well, nevermind. How are you feeling?"

Lenalee straightened up and threw the covers back over her legs.

"Okay, I guess. A little cold."

Then, out of the blue, she felt a hand against her forehead.

"You still have a fever. Would you like something to eat? Then you can go back to sleep."

She looked at his smiling face with a puzzled expression.

"Uh… Okay…"

The boy rushed out the door in an instant and Lenalee was left to wander.

She hadn't known that such pleasant kind people existed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I didn't know how to end it. -.- Sorry. xD


	7. Emergency

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. (:

A/N: Enjoy. I'm ALIVE.

_Emergency _by _Paramore_

* * *

"_I don't think he's breathing!"_

_Her voice is quavering, she's scared, and her eyes are wide, fearful.  
Tears gather at the sides of her eyes._

_**I think we have an emergency.  
I think we have an emergency.  
**_

'Something's wrong with him.'

_But they can't tell what it is._

_And these words ring through her nightmares._

_She's living a nightmare._

_  
__**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong,  
'Cause I won't stop holding on.**_

_She cups his face in her hands, stares desperately at his half-lidded eyes, the life fading from them._

_He can't be dead._

_He can't be._

_  
There's a smile on his lips._

_And the anxiety, the panic, rolls, falls._

_Silence ensues around her, and she can't remember what is going on._

_  
__**So are you listening, so are you watching me?**_

"_Look at me. Just look at me, Allen-kun? You're listening aren't you? You can hear me can't you?"_

_She can see his irises flicker in her direction for a split second._

_But then she realises it's a dream._

_  
__**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong,  
'Cause I won't stop holding on.  
**_

_She won't let go._

_His cold hands._

_In the tight grasp of her own bloodied hands, they warm._

_And she won't ever let them go._

_She will stay with him forever._

_**This is an emergency, so are you listening?  
**_

"_I need you."_

_She's starting to grow hopeless._

"_You're listening aren't you?"_

_Another tear rolls down her cheeks.  
She's smiling now, trying to reassure herself._

"_You can't die."_

_  
__**And I can't pretend that I don't see this.  
**_

'He's not really dead,_' she thinks, '_I'm not seeing this._'_

_But there is blood spilling from his mouth, from his head onto her bare thighs, where his head rests tenderly._

_**It's really not your fault,  
That no one cares to talk about it.  
To talk about it.  
**_

That had been so long ago.

And now, no one even spoke his _name._

He was _never_ mentioned in _any_ conversations.

_None at all._

_**  
'Cause I've seen love die,  
Way too many times,  
When it deserved to be alive.**_

_He shouldn't be dead._

_He shouldn't be._

_She won't let them take her love away._

_She won't let them take the real fantasy she's lived with until then._

_He deserves to be alive._

_He deserves her love._

_It can't end here._

_**  
And I've seen you cry,  
Way too many times,  
When you deserve to be alive, alive.  
**_

_She's heard his cries before._

_Heard them on the darkest of nights, when the moon is no longer around to guide them._

_When the moon is not there to guard the souls of the broken, protect them._

_And he shouldn't be dead._

_He can't be._

_She wouldn't let him die._

_**  
So you give up every chance you get,  
Just to feel new again.**_

_Whatever he needs to stay alive, she's willing to give._

_She wants him to want it._

_She wants him to want her._

_She wants him to need her._

_**  
I think we have an emergency.  
I think we have an emergency.  
**_

It was happening again.

This time, she was on the other side.

On the side of the half-lidded, set on joining the love of her life that I waiting for her on the other side.

She would be with him soon.

_**  
And you do your best to show me love,  
But you don't know what love is.**_

He always used to dash off into battle, insensitive to what she thought.

Always thinking for the greater good.

And yet, in spite of all the killing, everything.

He still manages to smile for her and be her shoulder to cry on.

But all of that.

He didn't know what love was.

Or he would have just been there for her.

And for her only.

_**  
So are you listening, so are you watching me?  
**_

_She calls his name, calls out for his smile, yearning his voice._

"_Can you see me?"_

_**  
Well I can't pretend that I don't see this.**_

_This isn't happening._

_He can't die._

_Not in front of her._

_**  
It's really not your fault,  
And no one cares to talk about it, to talk about it.  
**_

No one asked his name. No one spoke of him.

But it wasn't his fault.

And now, they would forget her too.

_**  
'Cause I've seen love die,  
Way too many times,  
When it deserved to be alive.  
**_

She didn't think anyone other than her brother would mourn for her more than he would.

And it was such a waste.

Now she was going too.

She still thought he should be around.  
She would have died in his place.

_**And I've seen you cry,  
Way too many times,  
When you deserve to be alive, alive.  
**_

The feeling had kicked in after a while, the feeling of the need to care for him.

He'd cried so bad.

Cried, broke down.

But he kept a brave face, smiled for her.

Only she knew of his façade.

_**  
These scars they will not fade away,**_After everything, she just couldn't erase it.

Couldn't remove the memory of his smile, his embrace.

She can still remember the feel of his arms around her.

_**And no one cares to talk about it, to talk about it.  
**_

They didn't want to remember him.

It was too painful for them.

Too painful for her.

_**'Cause I've seen love die,  
Way too many times,  
When it deserved to be alive.  
**_

But she would always remember.

He would be forever etched in his memory.

He was the memory that haunted her every night, graced her with his presence in her dreams.

And it was a constant reminder of how he hadn't deserved to die.

_**And I've seen you cry,  
Way too many times,  
When you deserve to be alive, alive.**_

This would be the final step.

There would be no turning back.

He was the one who deserved life.

She had lived a charmed life for a while.

And that was enough.

She would be with him soon.

And they would never part.

* * *

A/N: I sort of got lost half way. Hahaha. Sorry.  
Raw, unedited. (:


	8. Dancing

_Dancing_

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. But I do own a computer to read/watch it! (:

A/N: I've been working on this for ages, and in my opinion, it got from lousy to stupid, to pathetic. ;D

Enjoy my pure stupidity!!! :D

* * *

_Time is gonna take my mind,  
and carry it far away where I can fly._

She had begun to lose sight of night and day.

Her dreams carrying her on silver wings through the clouds.

To a castle in the sky.

That is where he waited for her.

_  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you.  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears.  
_

She had never known that life held such depth.

At a time, she had overheard Lavi remarking to Bookman that humans were shallow, shallow creatures.

Easy to figure out, easy to fathom.

Easy to manipulate.

Selfish.

She began to doubt her family within the order.

Were humans really that shallow?

Were they selfish, fighting to get only what they wanted for themselves?

She hadn't been sure at the time.

But that changed when she met him.

She began to cry for her family again.

But she cried harder for him than anyone else.

She wept for him when he was wounded.

She agonized when he forced smiles.

His kindness, his gentleness. They puzzled her in ways she could not describe.

_'Cause it's all about love and I know better,  
How life is a waving feather.  
_

She never really thought about the definition of '_love_'.

Before he came, she only knew the greatest love for her brother, the order that was her family.

But she grew fond of his smile, his voice.

His laugh was music to her ears.

At first, she had thought this the same brotherly love she shared with Lavi, Kanda, and her brother.

But it was different somehow.

It glowed brighter than anything else, the feeling.

_So I put my arms around you, around you.  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon.  
_

She had never prayed as hard for them as she did for him.

And it wasn't fair for her to do that.

She was confused when she finally realised this.

She wasn't one to practice favouritism.

He couldn't hear her, and she couldn't do anything about his condition except to pray to the god that had thrown them into this cruel fate in the first place.

Pray for his safety, for his _life._

She embraced his still form, and tried not to think of the paleness of his features; he blended into the white bed sheets easily.

But she knew she couldn't stay there forever.

Her brother would try his best, but eventually that detestable inspector would get to her brother.

She'd be forced away from him.

She was quite sure they might even…

No, she didn't want to think about it.

_  
My eyes are on you, they're on you.  
And you see that I can't stop shaking._

She continued to watch him, her gaze never torn from his still eyelids.

She believed he could see her in his dreams.

Or by some telepathic connection of sorts.

Yes, this had driven her superstitious.

Anything to keep believing that he would live.

She shook terribly during this time, for the cold winter had drifted into season.

Her desertion of food made her thin and dry, and now, sitting in a cold room without so much as a blanket or jacket, she trembled crazily.

_  
No, I won't step back._

_But I'll look down to hide from your eyes,_

She hadn't stepped down those times they had gone on missions together, wounded or not.

She wanted to be with him all the time, never leaving his side.

But he would never know the reason why.

She had known what he could tell from her eyes; he could read her like an open book in the depths.

So she looked away, hiding her face, her eyes.

But she regretted this now, for she might never look into those glittering grey orbs the colour of a winter storm.

Never again.

_  
'Cause what I feel is so sweet._

_And I'm scared that even my own breath,  
Could burst it if it were a bubble.  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle.  
_

The constant warmth that had radiated from him.

It had vanished.

The sweet fragrance of him.

She couldn't describe it.

A sweet gentle smell, not cologne or anything of the sort.

It had gone cold, and the smell of death and blood had returned in its place.

She was scared to breathe.

Lavi had had to inform her of the breath she'd been holding when they brought him in.

Battered and broken from a battle that had been lost when it began.

She had been scared, afraid to breathe, afraid that the tiny pressure would shatter him.

Shatter his heart, his bones.

_  
So I put my arms around you, around you.  
And I hope that I will do no wrong.  
_

Tempted. That was the word.

She was tempted.

To bring him back to walk the earth with her.

But she knew.

Such a sin.

There was no forgiving such a sin.

She couldn't do it.

She would be betraying them all.

And he would be caged.

Caged in the metal skeleton he saw in the akuma.

She embraced him gently; still afraid he would shatter in her arms.

She wouldn't consider it again.

_My eyes are on you, they're on you.  
And I hope that you won't hurt me.  
_

She still held her gaze on him, but this time, it ran along his still form, watching for any form of movement.

She was afraid, afraid to be hurt.

Afraid he would leave her, and tear her heart to pieces.

Shredding it._  
_

She recalled the times when he would call to her, and pull her away from the fighting, from the threat of Leverrier's prying eyes.

He would escape Link's 'observation', or more like _stalking_, into the Ark, where they would be alone together for hours on end.

No one could interrupt them, and he would play songs for her. Only her.

She didn't know what the consequences of their sweet escapes were. Their sweet escapes from the tortured lives they led.

She didn't have any consequences.

She didn't know about him.

Once, he'd transported them from the ark to a forest near the Order, and set a familiar tune; the forest harboured an old baby grand piano.

She'd been standing by his side.

The grass under her bare feet was soft, and the scent of fresh air lingered around her.

Watching his fingers dancing across the keys, she'd wandered.

How was it he knew music?

Or had he learnt it before?

She didn't know.

After all, she didn't know much about the few years prior to his joining the Order.

Only that he trained under the General, Cross Marian for about three years.

He'd probably learnt many things during that time.

Did that include music?

Just as she wandered this, he'd spoken.

"Lenalee."

The way e called her name was addictive, ecstacy. She could feel it pumping in her blood, the feeling of pleasure tingling all over.

"Will you…"

He glanced at her, away from the keys of the piano.

And smiled.

"…dance, for me?"

His gaze returned to the piano keys.

She was astonished.

She'd never danced in front of anyone before.

She hadn't even danced before.

And now, he was asking her to dance?

She turned her gaze to her naked toes, sitting quietly in the grass.

"U-Um… Allen-kun… I don't know how to dance…"

"Oh…"

He sounded disappointed.

But recovered in a flash.

"Then it's alright. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

He flashed a smile at her.

"N-No! I want to!"

She was flustered by then.

He turned to face her again, the movements of his fingers halting.

He chuckled.

"You're blushing, Lenalee."

"W-Well… I've never danced in front of anyone before…"

He turned around in his seat, and smiled.

"It's alright. If you don't want to, or feel nervous, it's fine."

And so, she didn't dance.

Now she wandered again.

Did the music just flow into him, like the seeping memories of the fourteenth that had made him resort to the actions which led him to his current state?

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you.  
No need for anything but music_;_  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists._

She stood up, put the chair away.

Kissing his hands, she inched away to the middle of the room.

Tears fell from her eyes, and she looked at him again, studying his pale face.

His pale, _lifeless_ face.

"I should've done this then… I'm sorry…"

And she began to _dance_.

The regret of hesitation had never hurt so badly.

_Time still exists.  
_

She should have danced for him then.

It was the last time they'd been alone together, at peace with the world.

Another sad memory of the past tucked under her arm.

The past.

_Time still exists._

There was no knowing if he'd live; he'd lost too much blood in the course of battle.

And there hadn't been any donors with blood type 'O' negative.

She'd forgotten that her blood type was not anything compatible with blood type 'O'.

His condition had escalated from bad to _worse_.

In the course of the blood transfusion, Allen had come down with a high fever, and had been short of breath. His heart rate had been off the charts, crazy and raging. Having broken out in a cold sweat as well, Lenalee couldn't imagine the pain he'd been through.

According to her brother after they'd roughly stabilized Allen's condition, Allen's body had rejected her blood instantly upon transfusion. The white blood cells in his body had started attacking the transfused blood.

However, there had been another severe effect.

The Innocence in their blood – both Allen's and hers – had begun to fight it out within the systems in Allen's body.

And then arose the risk that Allen would become a fallen one.

What would happen, no one knew.

It was unpredicted, unforeseen.

The future, that was.

_  
Time still exists.  
_

She danced and danced.

Never stopping.

For hours.

The present, this "now" that had just been created by the broken heart of a lover, would never end.

_  
So I put my arms around you, around you.  
And I hope that I will do no wrong._

Finally she halted, out of breath, and listless.

Her eyes were tired, her limbs aching.

It was night, now. Cold, and dry.

Her final move had been an elegant glide to the bedside of the boy, and now, she collapsed on her knees, eyes ever-watching his still form.

She clutched the pale bed sheets, her hands inches away from his still form.

Pulling herself up, she spied the machine which monitored his heart rate.

It was falling, rising, falling, rising.

Inconsistent, irregular.

She was sure, if she didn't do it now, she would never get the chance.

She slipped under the covers where he lay, and put her arms around his torso, feeling the bandages over his body as she slipped her arms around his bare shoulders, lightly caressing his collarbones.

She fit snugly next to him, and her head came to rest on his shoulder, just short of the pillow where his own head lay.

They were a perfect match. Perfectly compatible.

_My eyes are on you, they're on you.  
And I hope that you won't hurt me._

From her head's position on his shoulder, she turned, facing upwards to study his face.

"_Don't you dare hurt me, Allen-kun."_

_  
So I put my arms around you, around you.  
And I hope that I will do no wrong.  
My eyes are on you, they're on you.  
And I hope that you won't hurt me._

* * *

A/N: UGH. Okay, that was so sucky. I thought it was rather good at the first part, but after that, it got tedious, because I was running out of ideas for the other things. -.- HAHA.


End file.
